I Love You Strawberry
by AquaGuardian
Summary: Ichigo and Tatsuki meet in the middle of a storm, and the moments they have will change the way they see each other forever. ICHIxTAT


_**I'm sorry for not submitting anything in so long. I had to do finals and stuff for the end of my sophomore year, and that took a lot of sleep. that and having to go to bed several hours early. '**_

_**Anyway, this is my first Ichi X Tat story, so if I make any mistakes, you'll know why. **_

__Ichigo ran bebeath the awning of a nearby building, hoping to escape the pouring rain. He was only wearing a light t-shirt and jeans, his sneakers soaked through, making each and every step sounding as if he were stepping on groups of mushy insects.

"Geez..." Ichigo shook his hair dry the best that he could.

"Some freaking day I'm having. Leave to that old goat to send me out for ramen in the middle of a storm." Ichigo sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up from the walk. Tatsuki was running across the street. She was wearing a black jacket, hood up over her head. She was still in her school uniform.

"Hey. What're you doing out here?" Tatsuki came to a stop in front of Ichigo, panting.

"I...came from...the dojo..." Tatsuki took a deep breath and lowered her hood.

"I shouls be asking you the same question, Strawberry." Ichigo grimaced. He didn't quite like her calling him that, but at the same time, it was sickeningly cute.

"Dad asked my to get ramen for dinner. I swear, he was dropped on more than his head when he was a kid." Tatsuki smirked and leaned against the building. Ichigo looked over at her. Her head was leaned back, eyes closed. Ichigo's heart jumped. Now that he really took a good look at her, her face dotted with sweat and raindrops, Ichigo saw a kind of beauty that he hadn't seen before in all the years that he had known her.

"Hm..." Ichigo looked away.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Tatsuki pushed away from the wall and stood in front of Ichigo.

" Question: Do have ANY feelings for Orihime?"

"Wha...Orihime? No, she's just a friend...A friend with large breasts...but yeah, just a friend." Tatsuki stared at Ichigo before nodding.

"Ok..." Tatsuki sighed and looked around. Ichigo was about to speak, ut then a bright flash of lightning, and then a loud boom of thunder, sent Tatsuki jumping into Ichigo's arms.

"Whoa, Tatsuki, what the hell?!" Tatsuki was trembling, clining to him tightly.

"Tatsuki...? Hey, what's wrong...? You're not scared of thnder, are you?" Tatsuki nodded quickly.

"Uh huh..." Ichigo stood there with Tatsuki in his arms. _This all feels...Nice...No, not nice...It all feels right. _Ichigo held on to Tatsuki tighter.

"Ichigo...?" Tatsuki looked up. Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Hn?" Tatsuki blushed, then closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Ichigo opened the door, the sack carrying dinner carefully off to the side.

"I'm home!" Ichigo stepped out of the way as his father came flying out the door, his kick missing Ichigo by several inches.

"There you are!" Yuzu too the sack of ramen out of Ichigo's hand.

"Karin! Dinner!" Yuzu began to set the table while Ichigo shut - and locked - the door.

"Hey! Lemme in! Please?! AND DON'T EAT MY RAMEN!" Karin, who had just walked into the room, smirked.

"I think I'll have my dinner upstairs." she said, taking her ramen, as well as her father's, with her out of the room.

"Ichigo? What took so long? It wasn't the rain. wasn't it?" Ichigo sighed and sat down.

"Yeah." Ichigo rested his head in his hand, thinking about what had happened between him and Tatsuki.

SEVERAL MINUTES BEFORE ISSIN WAS LOCKED OUT

Ichigo stopped in front of his home, Tatsuki beside him.

"Ichigo, you sure this is ok? I mean...If Orihime were to find out, she'd be devestated." Ichigo sighed.

"I know. But, still. Chizuru could still have her." Tatsuki glared at Ichigo, cracking her knuckles.

"Or not..." Ichigo leaned in and kissed Tatsuki.

"Night." Tatsuki smiled.

"Love you, Ichigo-kun..." Ichigo stared at her.

"Kun?" Tatsuki blushed, smiling.

"I just thought it sounded better than 'Strawberry', right?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Actually...I thought Strawberry was cuter." Tatsuki kissed Ichigo and started to walk away.

"Love you, Strawberry!"

"Yeah...You too, Tatsuki..."

_**Like I said, this is my first IchigoXTatsuki fic. I hope I did ok with it though. Please review! Oh, and not only do I have stuff on here, I have stuff on as well. Ok, so it's only one story, but it's HUGE. It's one I've been working on since I was a fresman in high school. I would appreciate it if you would check it out, and give me your feedback. And there are two parts there, and they are quite large, but please don't be intimidated by it. **_


End file.
